Faces
by Vic11
Summary: Sequel to 'Forever Together' Now that the chimeras have become part of Xing, they've gotten used to the life. But someone told the military that some chimeras were still alive and kicking. And what did the blue do? Went on the hunt for them. But, as they wanted to run from the old faces, a blast from the past will make sure to stand their ground.
1. New mission

**Now that the chimeras have become part of Xing, they've gotten used to the life. But, every good thing usually comes to a stop. Well so did this. Someone told the military that some chimeras were still alive and kicking. And what did the blue do? Went on the hunt for them.**

**Okay so this is the sequel. You guys probably remember how everything ended right? Well this will be a year later. You can see the preview in the extra chapter from the previous part. And I know it's says 'Greed' in the characters but he'll only arrive later =/ **

**Anyway, on to the story.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. See any I keep repeating, warn me. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Now, after a good year has passed, the chimeras have all gotten used to the Xing way. They did their job as Ling Yao's bodyguards as well as Xing elites.

In fact, everyone in Xing loved them. They were a symbol that not only their kind can be so noble.

And although all of this, they never forgot their roots and friends.

"You guys remember what today is right?" Martel asked from the sofa.

"Yea, how can we forget?" Dorochet answered and looked in his half empty glass.

"It's the day Greed freed us from Laboratory 5." Roa said sitting at the dining table reading the news.

"Well if you wish, I could ask master to give you a day off. I'm sure he would allow it," Lan Fan said sitting across of Martel.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We'll be fine," the ox chimera said looking at the female bodyguard.

"No, no you need it. I insist," came a male voice as the owner stepped into the room.

"Well gee, we'd love to, but who'd watch after you?" the dog mixed male asked.

"I still have Lan Fan," Ling answered and smiled.

Just then, a small man came running in the room.

* * *

"Guys, you got another mission," he said and handed the non-chimera girl a scroll.

"And here we thought we had nothing to do," the only female chimera said sitting up.

"What's out mission?" the katana user asked as he kneeled in front of the emperor along with his co-workers.

"There will be a feast… for the Chang family… since May's birthday is toady… But during these festivities… other royal siblings will try… and assassinate her…" the ruler explained getting weaker and weaker.

"So you want us to protect her from assassination?" the dagger wielder asked.

"Yes *cough* *cough* *cough* The feats *cough* is this afternoon *cough*" he added before going into a coughing fit.

A helper quickly ran to him and gave him some medicine while the bodyguards walked out the double door.

"I see, well it's not uncommon. All of us have tried to kill the other to try and secure the throne," the prince explained.

"Even you?" the sword swinger asked.

"No not really. Unless locking Tao Dan in a closet counts," he said and laughed at the memory.

"Well anyway… Who'll be attending? Anyone we need to keep a close eye on?" Dorochet asked.

"Every royal chilled from the 50 hereditary clans will come. As for whom you should watch there are a few: Ai Fang a female with white hair. She is the eldest princess. Then there's Hu Li – a man with a scar across his right cheek. And last one is Meng Dai. He is the most ruthless one of all, thinking he's above everyone else," Lan Fan explained.

"And how does he look?" Roa asked.

"He always wears a black scarf around his head," Yao finished.

* * *

"Okay then. We each take one of the siblings while Fan takes May?" Martel asked.

"Sure, but who'll be watching the prince?" Bido asked (yes he's there)

"Don't worry about me. I won't even be attending," he answered a smile on his face.

"Huh? Why not?" the lizard chimera asked.

"My father wants me to learn some of the emperor's manners. He fears I'll have to take his place before I'm 18."

"Wait, they'll let you get the throne before that?" the white haired male asked.

"Yes, although my uncle was against it, due to my father's bad health, they decided I'll be emperor when he passes."

"Wow… well I don't know what to say?" the one mixed with man's best friend was surprised.

"Well we better get going. See you later Ling," the cold-blooded one said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Well we better get in position. I'll take the far left corner where May will be sitting. Dorochet you'll have to move around a bit, since Meng will never sit still. And if you smell _anything_ wrong inform us immediately."

The said elite nodded and went to his position. The black-haired girl then turned to the white haired male: "You'll be watching Hu. He is mostly on the right side of the table. Make sure to keep him from adding any of his 'secret' souse to any of the food."

The large man gave a nod and took his place.

"Leaving me with the girl hm? Where's she usually?" the brown-haired female asked.

"Bathroom… She usually goes there every 10 minutes or so. No one knows what she does, but can't take anything to chance."

"So… stalk her to the bathroom?"

The warrior blushed a bit from shame, but nodded.

"I think I'd rather trade with the guys… But a job's a job. You owe me a drink," she sighed and ran off to her lookout.

"_Good, everyone's in position. Now, the guests should arrive soon. Get ready_," Lan said to herself and got to her spot.

After a min or so, the royals started coming and each took a seat. The table was mead for around 80 people so they had enough room. The last to enter was the youngest of all the children – May.

* * *

**Well 1****st**** one down. It was a bit boring, but had to be done. How do you like it? Think it'll be any good? Review and tell me. Thanks for reading **

**See you next time.**


	2. Break

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. See any I keep repeating, warn me. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The celebration wasn't all that complicated as they thought it would be. Hu Li did put some of his souse but Roa made sure no one ate it.

Ai Fang did go in and out of the bathroom every 10min and when Martel went to check it out, she saw that the princess was getting pieces of a gun for her assassin. As it turned out, he wasn't much as Martel knocked him out.

As for Meng Dai he wanted to poison May, but Dorochet sniffed him out.

* * *

"Phew finally made it," a figure said as he stood on a hill looking down on Central City.

"Man this place is huge!" he said in awe.

But as soon as he heard voices in the distance he disappeared into the forest. Unfortunately, one of the people coming managed to see a shadow with bloody eyes run in the woods.

* * *

"Sir, did you call for me?" Riza Hawkeye asked as she entered the office.

"Oh yea, I got a mission for you. There've been reports from farmers at the west hill side that they saw a demon. Now, it can be some mambo jumbo, but I don't want anything happening." Roy Mustang explained.

"You think it's another Homunculus?" she asked.

"Maybe… We don't know if there are any more of them. Or maybe it's another stray Chimera. Maybe it's an outlaw Alchemist. Either way, we can't let what happened almost 2 years ago happen again."

"Understood sir," she gave him a salute and left the room.

"_I really hope it's nothing… Otherwise we'll have a lot more trouble…_" he thought as the woman left.

* * *

"So that was all there was today?" the snake chimera asked.

It was after the party was over and everyone has left.

"Yes, but it was easy. They must have stopped since the announcement of master Ling being the next emperor," Lan Fan explained.

"So, what now?" man's best friend asked.

"Take a break," came a man's voice.

All four turned to see Ling and Bido at the entrance.

"You have been working so hard, you deserve it. You can go anywhere you'd like," he added and smiled.

"Really? But don't you need us here?" the large chimera asked.

"No, since I'll be going with my father to some place. It is 'special' and only the Emperor of Xing knows or will know where it is," he explained seeing how they all wanted a break.

"Well… if you're sure… There's a place where… we'd like to go… been thinking about it for some time," the katana user said as the other two nodded.

"But the thing is… It's in the center of the southern region of Amestris…" the female said.

"Well… I don't see why not. I mean… It's your wish; no one is forcing you… But be careful," the to-be emperor said.

"Yea we know… Just stay out of sight. Thanks Ling," the white-haired one said.

"Good, now get packing. Lan Fan, if you wish and if they allow you, you can join them."

"Thank you but no. I have to keep everything here in check, since you and the lord will be out of Xing," he said.

"I see… Well do not take it too hard," he added and looked at the grandfather clock in the room.

"Apologies but I must be on my way. I shall see you all when I get back," he said, waved goodbye and left the room.

"Well I guess you better get ready," the black-haired female said looking at her co-workers.

"Yea, see ya when we get back."

"See you all," Bido said and waved his hand, but was quickly grabbed by Martel as she dragged him along.

"You're coming to," she said and smirked.

"What? Why? Where? Who?" the lizard chimera quickly asked, as he was dragged around the corner.

"We'll tell you on the train," Roa said.

* * *

"You are the ones who claimed to have seen this 'demon'?" Riza asked as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Yes. The most notable things were his red eyes. I also heard metal clashing to he might have worn something from metal," he answered.

"I see," she said and wrote it down in her notebook. "And where did it go?"

"Down the forest, that way," he said and pointed at the woods.

"Thank you for your help. The military will take it from here," the sniper said and put her book away.

"_Red eyes, metal armor, escaping in the woods when he/she saw humans… It's no Homunculus… But what then_?" the blond asked herself as she walked into the woods.

"I know you're somewhere here. Show yourself and I might not harm you," she said into the darkness.

"Ha ha ha… If you think I'd give myself up just like that," came a male's voice but in the next second something brushed against Riza's hand.

When she looked to her left, she saw a pair of bloody eyes. Instinct took her as she wanted to jump away but was too slow.

* * *

"Father? Where are we going?" Ling asked as he and the emperor got ready.

"A place… of life and… death," he said.

"But… Will you be alright? Is this journey not long?"

"I shall… be fine… As long as no… sand storms come…" he said and got on the camel.

"If you say so…" the prince said and followed suit.

* * *

"Oi wake the slaves! We're gettn' somethn' we need here," yelled a man at his crew as the ship stopped.

"Hey you! Old man," another one said and kicked a man, waking him.

"You'll be gettn' the material."

"W-Where are we…" the woken man asked.

"Amestris," the pirate said and smirked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and feel free to favorite and follow. Tell me what you think by reviewing ^_^**


	3. Arriving

**Nothing belongs to me**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. See any I keep repeating, warn me. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"So tell me? Where are we going?" Bido asked as the chimeras entered the train.

"How can you forget? And today of all days," Martel teased.

"Wait… What day is it?!"

"August 11," Dorochet said and smirked.

"R-Really? We're going _there?_" the lizard chimera asked, exited.

"Yep. Hopefully they haven't demolished it yet," Roa added taking out the new newspaper.

* * *

Riza received a hard punch to the gut, as the 'demon's' fist made contact.

At the moment, it felt like Déjà vu.

"What? Done already? My, you're pathetic," he taunted.

She was holding her stomach when she noticed that his voice seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"What's it ya?"

"You sound familiar… And those eyes…" she glared at them.

He hesitated for a moment before asking: "Are you from the military?"

"And if I am?"

"Great… And here I thought you guys gave up on lookn' for me," he sighed in frustration.

"Are you saying you're?!"

* * *

"These're the things we need," the pirate said and gave an old man a piece of paper.

The man had a long, thin mustache and was deathly pale.

"And you betta' not run away. We'd be sendn' someone with ya to make sure ya don't do nothn' stupid," he added and motioned someone from the ship to come.

"Take the gramps and get the things. If he runs, kill him," he whispered and smirked.

"Roger that, captain."

* * *

"So… What'll we do once we're there?" Martel asked as she looked out of the window.

"I don't know… Drink something maybe? Or just…pahh I have no idea…" Dorochet sighed.

A silence engulfed them as they actually had no idea what do one once they reached the Devil's Nest.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Roa said reading the newspaper.

"Maybe… we could… em… Make graves…? I mean… I know their bodies are gone and all… but just a stone… I mean… Mister Greed and everyone else there were like a family to us…" Bido murmured.

All three looked at him with smiles and nodded.

"It's the least we could do I guess," the snake chimera said.

* * *

"But you can't be!" she almost yelled and backed away.

Just then, a ray of moon light landed on the female military. The 'demon' almost shouted an 'seriously?' when he saw her.

At that, he lowered his weapons and stepped in front of her.

"Long time no see Tynan," she said as the ray faded.

"Same to you, Riza Hawkeye," he said and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he added.

"Looking for a 'demon' that is apparently a chimera. What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"Oh you know… Still going from place to place. Got a new job now too," he answered and shrugged.

"And what's this new job?"

"Bounty hunting," he smirked.

She looked at him in shock, but shook it off. She asked another thing with a straight face: "So you have a job here or something?"

"Not really… Well sure there are people with bounties on their heads but no one I'd wanna fight. I just came by on a visit."

"Visit what?"

"The place where _they_ were turned."

"I see… But that place is a pail of rubble. And you'll have to come with me first. The Colonel has ordered be to see what is going on here. If you don't, he'll send an entire military squad after you."

"How can I be sure you won't try and kill me or somethn'?"

"You can't," she smirked and started heading out of the forest.

* * *

"Get to work slave! We ain't got all day ya know?" the pirate yelled as the old man exited the sand sailing ship.

"This way," he motioned and pulled him along.

The two reached a small town and quickly found a store. There, the pirate, waited outside while the 'slave' went to get what was needed.

Once he entered the store, he immediately saw the man dressed in a blue uniform.

"Hello there," the military greeted when he saw the geezer.

"Greeting…" he greeted back.

"Mister Victor, here is your order," the sales woman said giving Victor his bag.

"You're not from around here are you, sir?" he asked one he fully took in the other man's appearance.

"In fact… I believe you are from Xing? Am I right?"

"That is true… Or was true… I am banished."

"And why is that?"

"For trying to kill the emperor," he smirked, like he was proud of it.

"I see… And what is your name, if I may know?" Vic gave him a smirk of his own.

"My name? It's Lee. I guess you're Victor? What interest do you have in someone like me?"

"Let's just say, I need some information regarding Xing. If you would to help me, I could free you from those pirates."

"When do we start?"

* * *

"_A few more… A few more things and I'll be on the top. And then I'll change everything. I'll make sure no one like you –Hughes is killed again_," Roy said to himself as he looked out the window.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and feel free to favorite and follow. Tell me what you think by reviewing**


	4. Meetings

**Nothing belongs to me!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. See any I keep repeating, warn me. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"All passengers for the stop to Dublith pleas get ready to un-bark," came a monotone voice from the speakers.

"Well looks like this is out stop. Dorochet wake up!" Martel said making the dog chimera jump.

"I'll take the bags and met you outside," Roa said grabbing the suitcase above his head.

"Right," Bido said and was the first to jump off the train.

"Wow, is it just me, or has this place gotten bigger than the last time we were here?" the bald man said in awe.

"It's just you Bido. Now remember, stay low and stay together," the katana user said giving him a cloak and put one on himself.

"Right, good thing it's almost night here. Otherwise it'd be too obvious," the only female said putting on her cloak and stepping off the train.

"We should probably get moving, before any of the military show up," the large man said as he walked to the others.

"Let's see… If I remember right…" Dorochet said and sniffed the air a bit.

"This way yea."

* * *

As Riza exited the forest, a man joined her soon after.

"Surprised you came," she said and smirked.

"Well even I don't wanna fight a whole lot of ya military dogs. Figured this be easier," he answered and smirked.

"But you'll have to stay low. Wouldn't want any other the other offices to see you," but he vanished into the shadows before she finished.

"_Yea that's good enough_," she thought and continued to the city.

On her way, she saw the farmers and how they looked at her.

"No need to worry. The demon has been taken care of," she assured as they breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"This way mister Lee," Victor said and opened a door for the former Xing.

The old man walked in and saw an entire bed room, not really big, but better than what he was given on the pirate ship.

"I am still impressed as to how you defeated the pirate," Lee said looking around the room.

"It is no problem for a State Alchemist," he smirked.

*Flashback*

"_Hey slave! What's takn ya so long?" the pirate shouted and entered the shop._

"_Oi who be ya?" he added once he saw his 'slave' talking to a man in blue._

"_This man is coming with me," the Alchemist said turning to the sea (sand) lover._

"_Yea I don't think so mister," he smirked and pulled out his dagger._

"_It wasn't a request."_

_At that moment, something sliced the pirate's side. It was like an invisible blade cut him._

"_W-What the hell!" _

_Another slice, this one across the neck and the man fell on the ground._

"_W… What did you do?" Lee asked a bit scared._

"_Alchemy, my good sir. I am somewhat new here, but they call me the Slicing Wind Alchemist. Since, as you saw, I can use wind as a weapon. Now, shall we go?" he explained and walked over the dead body and out of the store._

_*End of flash back*_

* * *

"I don't believe it…" Martel breathed.

"It's just like before…" Roa said with his eyes open wide.

"Nothing's changed?" Bido asked in disbelieve.

"No, not even the smell of death…" Dorochet said.

The four chimeras stood in front of the entrance to the Devil's Nest. They then entered it, slowly and carefully just in case. The one with a keen sense of smell had to cover his nose. It still reeked of dried blood.

They then went to the lower level, and it was even worse. Although none of the other chimera's bodies were anywhere, their blood was still here.

"Why did they even bother to take the bodies?" the one with a tail asked.

"Probably so none would be able to make more of them…" the cold-blooded one said.

The Elites, got back to the bar and wanted to recall the memories, but noise made them re-think that.

"Who'd be here?" the sword swinger asked taking his weapon out.

"Military?" the tattooed girl asked.

"*sniff* *sniff* No, ain't the blues. There's only two of them. Small… young…" he started and then they appeared.

Two children, a girl and a boy, age around 7 and 6, stood in front of the now opened door. They were looking at the Xings, then at each other and smiled.

"Hello there," they both greeted.

"H-Hi," the chimeras said back, not sure what to do.

"Jin! Leyla! Where are you?" came a females voice as footsteps where heard.

By the time the mother came, they two kids were still looking at the bar.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"But mummy, we saw someone down there. They looked like they were lost," Jin said pointing.

"I'm sure you did. Now come on, let's go," she smiled and took the children by their hands.

* * *

"Yes come in," Roy said as he heard a knock on the door.

Hawkeye entered the office and closed the door. She then stepped in front of her superior.

"Ah I see you're back. What did you find?" he asked.

"It wasn't a Homunculus, nor an outlaw Alchemist," she answered.

"Oh? Then what was it?"

"You might wanna look to ya'r right, Flame," came a man's voice.

Mustang did that, and almost jumped out of his chair when he met a pair of red eyes.

"YOU?" he yelled as the former assassin laughed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and feel free to favorite and follow. Tell me what you think by reviewing**


	5. Places

**The emperor finally gets a name**

**Nothing belongs to me!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. See any I keep repeating, warn me. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Places **

"Well this is the last one," Roa said as he placed a stone atop a hill side.

The place was right atop the graveyard. Fortunately for them, none seemed to notice four people putting rocks on the hill.

"That makes all of them," Martel smiled and sat on the grass.

"I just wanna know how come we're the only ones alive…" Dorochet sighed as he smoked his pipe.

"It'll probably be a mystery forever," Bido thought and did a bow of respect.

The chimeras then waited a few more minutes, just to recall all the memories they had with the others. Once they finished, they started heading back, but something happened before they got the chance to leave.

* * *

"What? Missed me much Flame?" Tynan asked when he stopped laughing.

"The hell I did!" Roy grumbled.

"So you were the one the farmer saw?" he added.

"Yea. Turned out I was a lil late on my… get away. Never thought I'd see her," the former assassin said and pointed to Riza.

"We're just being vigilante. Wouldn't want another Homunculus to take over again," Hawkeye explained.

The bounty hunters face then turned serious, as he asked: "So why did ya drag me here?"

"To make sure you stay out of sight. This country has had its fair share of Chimeras. And if the military or scientists were to find out you were one… Well it wouldn't end well. For you or Amestris."

"I see… Thanks for the warning, but I won't be stayn long. Came to see the place where the now Xings where created. But she told me," he said and nodded to the sniper.

"That it got demolished. That true?"

"Yes and a good thing too. There was information there that could be catastrophic for us," the black haired man said.

"Well if that's all, I'll be goin' then," Tynan said and waved a 'bye'

* * *

Ling Yao and his father have finally arrived at the 'secret' place. Luckily, there were no sand storms, so they both made it fine. And yes, only the two were there since this place, is only for the Emperor of Xing to know.

"Father, what is this place?" Ling asked when they unsaddled the camels.

It was like a holiday place. There was an apartment, a lake and something that looked like a shrine.

In the shrine was a golden, closed gate with a tree on the double door.

"_That looks like the Tree of Life_," the prince thought and followed his elder to the apartment.

The two then entered the house and it resembled their home back at Xing.

"This will be our home… for some time… No one will bother… us here," the Emperor said and took out a bottle.

It was his medicine, due to his bad health. Shun (the emperor) has known that, with his bad condition, he couldn't live much longer. That's why he brought his son here so soon. There was also a chance that he wouldn't come back to Xing alive…

* * *

"Oh sorry," the snake chimera apologized as she bumped into a blond haired male. There was another one, same hair and height too. They carried some flowers.

"M-M-Martal!" the one she bumped into yelled.

That quickly made all four look in shock. They had no idea who the kid was, but the boy next to him… He had a metal arm?

"You know her Al?" the other boy asked.

"Al? Wait! That arm! You can't be!" the female cried back.

"Huh? They smell like! Seriously?" the katana user asked dumb folded.

"How can you guys be alive!" both blond boys shouted.

Seems like they managed to remember. But, due to their loud yell, the white haired male put his hands on their mouths.

"Quiet! You want the whole Amestris to know we're alive?" Martel hissed in a whisper.

The two just shook their heads and Roa took his arm off.

"How are you alive?" they asked again, this time in a whisper.

"We ain't got any idea… We just woke up. Half dead, but alive," Dorochet said.

"What happened to you two?" Bido asked.

The brothers then explained what happened. The chimeras were shocked to hear that Greed was back and died again. Well Bido not as much as the others, but still. He thought that the man he met wasn't really Greed.

"What about you?" Edward asked.

And so, they explained their story. But, in the end, the Elric brothers couldn't do much. They only gave the chimeras a 'Good luck, take care and watch out' before they parted.

* * *

"Now, what do you want to know about Xing?" Lee asked after he finished his meal.

He was given new cloths and ate almost as much a Ling.

"Anything that might be useful. I have a few 'special' questions, but those can wait.

"What like the fact that some rogue chimeras from Amestris are living in Xing?" he asked bluntly.

But that took Victor by such shock that he stared at the man for over two minutes. When he finally snapped out of it, he asked: "Are- Are you sure? That they're chimeras!"

"Of course. It's mostly because of them that I got banished."

"And they wouldn't happen to look like this would they?" the Alchemist asked and gave him a picture.

On it were three cloaked figures with three military members with them.

"When was his taken?" Lee asked.

"About a year ago. Some said that it was strange that Roy Mustang would travel with suspicious people. Bu after this, they haven't been seen here."

"Figures. They've lived in Xing all this time. But why are you so interested in them?"

"They are the only successfully created chimeras that still live. If we were to get our hands on them, we could make more. We could build an army of advance humans."

"If you want to find them, I can't help with that. Sorry."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and feel free to favorite and follow. Tell me what you think by reviewing


	6. Great

**Oh yes. If you see a " * " at the end of a ward, that means I'll tell what it is at the end of the chapter.**

**Nothing belongs to me!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. See any I keep repeating, warn me. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Orders**

"No need to apologize," Victor smirked.

"We'll just send some of our soldiers to Xing. They should be able to find them," he added.

Just then a knock was heard. A 'come in' was said as a subtenant entered the room.

"Sorry to bother you, but this is important," the subtenant said and gave him a picture.

"What is this?" the Alchemist asked.

"It's the thing you asked me to get. Every time new people arrive at the South," he explained.

"Ah thank you. It completely slipped my mind," Slicing Wing said nervously.

The solider then handed his superior the envelope of pictures, saluted and exited the room.

"Let's see… 15 new faces," he mumbled to himself.

"Why do you need this anyway?" Lee asked.

"There was a mission that wanted us to capture an assassin. His name was Tynan and some said that he's been on the move again. We're currently looking for him."

* * *

"Wait. Before you leave, there's one more thing you should know," Roy said.

Tynan stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to the Colonel.

"You remember our mission, to bring you in a year ago?" he asked.

"Yea, what about it?"

"Some officers took that case instead of us. So they are still after you," he explained.

The bounty hunter quickly turned to the two, fury in his eyes.

"What? I thought you'd take care of it?"

"We did… But _you_ weren't careful and someone apparently saw you," Riza said trying to calm the chimera down.

"Well fuck! I'll leave in the next hour," he cursed and ran out of the office.

He then quickly hid in the shadows when another man in blue passed.

* * *

"So what next?" Dorochet asked once they left the hill side.

"Well we still have the day free. We could go sight-seeing. It is in the middle of the day." Roa suggested.

"I'm up for it. Been forever since I've see this place," Martal agreed.

"But, we're supposed to stay out of sight?" Bido asked, worried.

"Don't worry. We will. We just need a good disguise," the snake chimera smirked.

"Come on out guys. I think you look nice," the female said.

They had gone to the nearest shop to get new cloths. As for the weapons, they left them back at the Devil's Nest. And Bido said that he'll stay there as well. Just to make sure no one takes them.

Martal has gotten a black T-shirt with blue jeans. She also added a pair of black sunglasses. However, dressing boys wasn't her strong suite.

"No way! I look awful!" the short man said.

"Well, I guess I'm kind of okay…" the sword swinger said.

He was given a blue shirt with white flowers, three-quarter pants* and heart shaped yellow sunglasses.

"Come on Dorochet! Just show us. It can't be that bad."

The said man then stepped out of the change closet and looked sideways, his face red.

He was wearing a pink T-shirt and short pants with hearts.

"And here I thought she dressed me weird…" the other man whispered.

"Look just let me pick my cloths," the half dog barked, grabbing a white T-shirt, black lose sweatpants and red cap.

He quickly changed and once out, glared at his female friend.

"Hey, it's been a while since I've had to dress anyone. Back at Xing, we had to wear those traditional clothes," she defended.

* * *

"Tynan?" the former Xing yelled.

"Yes, you know him?"

"Do I know him?! I created him! He was my servant! Until those chimeras of yours turned him against me," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Created him? What does that mean?"

"He's a chimera. One that I managed to create," he said proudly.

"_How could someone like him create a Chimera? _I see… Then you should be able to tell if any of these are him?" he said the first part to himself and the second on to Lee.

"Let me see," he the elder man said and took the pictures.

He looked at all of them, but none showed Tynan. However, the 10th one caught his attention.

There were four cloaked figures – two small men, a large man and a woman.

"No it can't be! But…That would mean?" he uttered.

"What is it?"

"These people," he almost yelled and showed him the picture.

"They're the Chimeras! They've came here," he added.

"So these are the freaks?" he asked a nervous smirk.

"I'll send some men to look for them," he added and dialed a number.

"Yes, this is Victor. I seemed to have found four jewels. Three males and a one female traveling together. We need them alive," he said

* * *

"_Great… Just when I thought this place was alright… Damn… How could I be so sloppy_?" the former assassin hissed in his head.

He then reached the train station, but didn't really pay attention, and missed the one he wanted to enter. Instead of the train to East City, he got on the South City.

* * *

"Wow so cool," Dorochet said in awe as he looked around the city.

"Well this place always was place famous for its sightseeing and tourist attractions," Roa said smiling.

"Hey you need to try this," Martel said as she showed a stick of cotton candy at them.

* * *

"Hurry! We have our orders! Four people – three males and one female! They are to be brought back alive! Now move out!" was the command as soldiers moved out.

There were about 20 of them on each part of Amestris – Central, North, South, West and East.

"They can't run, we've shut down all trains out of Amestris. And they won't be able to hide for long!" Slicing Wind said to himself as he looked at the map of Amestris.

* * *

'**three-quarter pants' : pants that end under your knees**

**Hope you enjoyed and feel free to favorite and follow. Tell me what you think by reviewing**


End file.
